It's not so bad
by ChaelRi Reika
Summary: Continuation of my earlier fic. Arthur invited Alfred for a date. Or he tried to.


_O.K. Arthur! You can do this!_

He told himself, grip tightening on the flowers he had bought earlier. They were red roses with chrysanthemum and baby's breath tied with a white ribbon. He has never done this before, being with someone that is, it was just last month when Alfred had confessed to him where he ran away (not that he doesn't love the boy, he was just scared of things) then got bullied the other day and got saved by Alfred where he confessed his own feelings; and now here he is on front of Alfred's home trying and failing miserable to just press the doorbell button and ask the other out on a date.

 _You're just asking him to spend some time with you, nothing could go wrong just press the button or knock at the door!_

Arthur had done his research on this dating thing. He asked his mother about it, done some decent web searching and all. He doesn't want to mess up, he really loved the other and it was a miracle for him that their relationship had lasted for a month! But it had always been Alfred that asks him out and never him, so to compensate he made plans for a date and is enacting it at the moment.

 _I just need to press…_

His fingers were shaking, reaching for the button, only the door slammed open.

"Geez Arty! How long are you gonna take to ring the doorbell? I'm not that patient you know!"

Alfred exclaimed grinning and sparkling. Arthur was speechless, Alfred knew he was here and waited for him to take the courage to just ring. And he failed! How embarrassing, Alfred would like him less for this. Arthur blushed and stammered.

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just it's hard for me to do this. I have no experience as you know and .. well- I"

Seeing that he has no hope in finishing the explanation, Arthur pressed the flowers he's been holding to the other. His blush intensifying.

"Umm, here. The flowers. They're for you, love."

Alfred blushed, a small dusting of pink on his cheeks. He had never thought of giving flowers to Arthur before and their really pretty. A good combination of reds and whites. Arthur is so adorably flustered too.

"Haha, never thought you'd actually give it."

He teased, taking the offering and sniffing.

"Thanks, I love them."

Alfred said making Arthur blush all the more what with his pale skin, he looked like a tomato. Alfred worried he would faint.

"Hey, come on. Let's get inside, I don't want my neighbors seeing too much of that cute face you're having at the moment."

Alfred winked then stepped aside to let Arthur in, taking the others hand as he did so and closed the door.

"Thanks Artie. I really like it."

Alfred said hugging Arthur, he reciprocated, blushing just a bit, his heart speeding up. Arthur never thought being with someone could be so wonderful, his thankful that his parents and Alfred accepts them even though they both are an only child. All these hugs, kisses and cuddling are making him all warm and fuzzy inside, making his worries much more bearable than before. He's really grateful.

"So what do you plan on doing for our date?"

Alfred asked after some time, forgetting to offer water or snacks to Arthur, he doesn't mind Alfred always forgets things it's adorable yet irritating sometimes but he won't complain.

"Ow, it's nothing much. Do you mind going to a café? It lets it's patrons borrow the books they have on display, I want you to read some one the ones I've read and the coffee are great, as what I've heard from others, I've only ever ordered tea. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Alfred nod and the both sat on a sofa at the living room.

"Some of those boring fairytales you always read? Well, what can I do? Be thankful that I love you or else I won't be agreeing to this. Seriously a library slash coffee shop date? That's so boring."

Even though Alfred was saying such negative things he was blushing so Arthur didn't mind and he always says that. Making fun of Arthurs' taste in literature but listening attentively and having favourite charades whenever Arthur re-tell the story to him.

Alfred grumbles on and on about not liking the date plan while Arthur slowly inches nearer then hugging him, making him stop talking and hug back a smile tugged at his face.

"I love you."

Arthur declared, closing his eyes and cuddling closer to his lover.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too!"


End file.
